


The Graveyard

by canufeelthemagictonight



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Original Work, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: She doesn't want to kill anyone anymore.





	The Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Little Orphan Annie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078736) by [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic). 



_Omigod._

She stares at her words in horror.

_I just killed Safiya._

Her favorite character of Season 3...the smart, calm badass who aced every puzzle but still hid a heart of gold behind her red sweater...the New Eva...oh, the fandom was _furious_ when the Investigative Reporter bit the dust in such an unfair way. The novel was almost canceled because of it.

Now, in the early days of November, the fatal scene is complete. She "did her duty," if you can call it that. She stayed inside Safiya's confused mind until the very end.

And it _hurts._

Not even flowers make it better.

 

It's been a few days, and she thought the pain of the death would go away. But it hasn't. Not this time. And to make matters worse, all the other fanfic authors are posting the strangest things on Ao3, so she doesn't even have any good fanfiction to console her.

She curls her hands into fists, but at the same time, her heart falls to pieces. _I'm sorry, Saf,_ she thinks despondently. _I wish I could've saved you. I wish I could've changed the story somehow._ Tears splash against her keyboard. _I don't wanna do this anymore._

**Poor child.**

Wait. She didn't think that.

She checks around the room, but all of the other students are hard at work on their own projects. None of them are paying attention to her. Besides, none of their voices are as deep as this one is...or as frightening, for that matter. 

**It hurts, doesn't it? Mowing them down like molehills with a few strokes of your keyboard. Hearing their final thoughts. Feeling their pain.**

_Who the hell are you?_

**Did you love her?**

She bristles. Something about the way the voice is weaving through her mind gives her the creeps. _It's just a story,_ she snaps. _She's just a character in a story._

 **And yet, you've grown attached to her, just as you've grown attached to all the men and women who populate my universe. You care for them, but you kill them anyway.** Invisible fingers brush against her novel-related memories. **Oh, my. It's like a graveyard in here. So much despair...how can one human endure it?**

Something clicks. _It's you,_ she realizes. _You're the reason why I had to kill them. Why I had to kill_ her.

**Such a clever girl...**

_Screw you._ Her brain is beginning to grow cloudy, but she grits her teeth and keeps fighting. _You're a monster. When will it end? When every YouTuber is dead? Why can't you just leave Joey_ alone _for once in your life?_

**You're one to talk, sweetheart. You still have a few more executions to complete.**

_What? No! I'm not like you! I'm not a murderer!_

**Tell that to the sweet little girl who'll be slaughtered in a few weeks' time. Or to the boy who'll be gunned down not long after that. Or to the valiant helpers who Nicholas will destroy. They'll die, just like all the others. All because of you.**

"No!" She's screaming now. She gets a few funny looks from the other people in the lobby, but she doesn't care. As the spirit tightens its iron grip on her desperate mind, all she can think is _no, it's not my fault, it's the show, I just write it down, I didn't—_

 **You chose this life. You chose to chronicle the tragedies. You were a monster before I showed my face.** A pause, and for a moment, she thinks he's gone, but then, he speaks again. **What if I helped you along? Made it a little...easier on yourself? All you have to do is write some things for me, and then, I'll make sure that it'll never hurt again.**

With a jolt, she remembers those odd little stories that have been going up on Ao3 lately, and she understands what's happening to her. _Leave me alone,_ she begs, clinging to her last trembling remnants of free will with all the strength she can muster. _Get out of my head I don't wanna help you please just leave me alone..._

"Are you okay?"

She looks up into the concerned eyes of one of her fellow students. "Oh!" She smiles. "Hey, Rachael! I'm fine! I'm just, uh..." She checks her laptop, which is open to an Ao3 document, as usual. "...finishing a story. Don't mind me."

Once she's alone again, she reads over her new story. _Huh._ She raises an eyebrow. _That's weird. I don't remember writing this. Oh, well, might as well post it anyway! What's the harm?_

She posts it, exits the browser window, and goes back to her own projects, humming a tune that she's never heard before.

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda dozed off for a bit, and apparently, I wrote this. I don't know if it's any good, but whatever. I hope you guys like it!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _I'm so sorry it's all my fault I hurt them I killed them please make it stop_


End file.
